Situations
by Carerra Os
Summary: One Shot Slash J.DSam Laura rejects Sam, J.D. Comforts him. Slash mm


**Situations**

****

****

**A/N:** _This is Slash, oh and I own nothing. Anyways this takes place after Sam almost drowned , I've changed when he tells her he likes her._

__

__

"Where'd Sam and Laura go?" Brian asked as he walked up to J.D.

"I don't know all go look for them." J.D answered after a few moments he had been wondering where they had disappeared to as well. He hugged him self tighter as he went in search of them the freezing cold temperatures getting to him. He was about to walk into the top entrance hall when he heard voices coming from it and posed to listen.

"There's something I have to tell you." Sam said in a hushed tone, you could hear his shaking through his voice.

"What is it?" Laura asked sounding concerned.

"I like you." He said his voice straining a bit.

"I like you to." Laura said sounding overly oblivious and chipper.

"No I mean I _like_ you." He said his voice sounding strained as her tried to get her to understand. 'Wasn't she supposed to be smart' J.D thought to him self.

"Oh." She said sounding slightly depressed. "Um I like you I do it's just that I don't like you like you like me... I'm sorry, but I like Brian." She finished sounding a little more wistful then she should in front of the blue eyed young man. "Look Sam all just leave you alone for a bit, I'm going back to the others." She said sounding sad about having to let him down.

J.D his in another room as she came out watching her walk by, a small frown on her face. He waited till she was out of sight before walking into the room that she had left Sam in. Sam had his back turned to the door and there for didn't see J.D enter. The brunet was shaking from the could as he trough the closest thing to him that fit the wall with a satisfying crack.

Sam tensed immensely as a warm pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, slightly pulling him back into a hard warm body, a strong chin wrested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." J.D whispered into the smaller mans ear, he didn't know if the shivers where from the warm air hitting his skin of him being this close. Sam relaxed slightly letting the others body heat slowly heat him up, thankful for the warmth as well as the comfort.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Sam asked not removing him self from the others warm body, as his head leaned back against a muscled shoulder.

"I came looking for you." Was the answer whispered in his ear, as he was pulled a little tighter. "How'd you get all wet?" He asked noting the wet brown locks of hair matted to the others forehead.

"I was using the pat phone and the water covered them, I told my dad to tell you brother you were all right." Sam said, trying to stop his shivering.

"Thank you." J.D said turning the smaller man before once again pulling him into his chest. Sam sighed contently from the warmth as he buried his head into the taller mans shoulder. He didn't know what it was but the was the other was holding him made him feel something he had never really felt before though it was similar to what he had felt for Laura and this slightly scared him but he put it out of his mind concentrating on the warmth.

"We should probably get back to the others." Sam said, even not wanting to do that.

"Yes your right we should." J.D said, not letting go of him, "But you're going to need some close." He said a small laugh in his voice. "All be right back, I'm gona go get your bag." He said finally pulling away from the smaller man, he gave Sam a small smile before going to retrieve said bag.

It didn't take him very long to get to the hall everyone was in, they were could he could tell, they all seemed solemn. He watched as the homeless man sat petting his dogs head, and Brian sat trying to fix a radio, Laura was there watching him intently. He sighed and walked over to them ignoring both there questioning looks and retrieving the brown tan bag from a chair.

"Your bringing that to Sam then." Laura asked fallowing him as he walked out.

"He's fine." He said giving her a small glare, he didn't like that fact that she could just pass Sam over, but it also made him slightly happy. Not the fact that she had hurt the other young man but the fact that he may have a chance with said. He hadn't been trying to get Laura's attention at the debate it had been Sam's he was trying for. Laura sighed nodding her head and turned back around walking back into the hall.

Sam had his back turned to the door once again sitting up on the counter shivering trying to keep warm by rubbing his arms. "I'm back." J.D said walking over and handing him his bag, Sam smiled thanking him before pulling out the warmest clean clothes he had.

Sam striped from what he was wearing knowing the other was watching him intently and for some reason it didn't bother him instead it mad him slightly excited, as he tock his time slowly striping off the clothes he was left in. J.D watched his mouth hanging slightly open as he watched the other slowly remove the clothes before just as slowly pulling on the others. As Sam pulled the bulky sweater from over his head J.D was finally able to tear his eyes away from the smaller man, whipping his mouth to make sure there was no drool.

"I'm still really cold." Sam said as he turned around facing the other.

"Com'r then." J.D said holding his arms open, Sam smiled walking over to him and into the embrace, he sighed contently again as warm arms wound around his slight frame.

"Thanks." Sam said as they started to walk from the room, arms still wound around each other. **A/N:**_ It's a bit difficulty with both arms.)_

__

"My pleasure." J.D said as he squeezed the other lightly and smiled, Sam just nuzzled the side of his neck as they continued on, forgetting about Laura's rejection.

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
